


Teeth - Soulmate AU

by Clints_Arrows



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Marvel Universe, Music, Music Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmates, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clints_Arrows/pseuds/Clints_Arrows
Summary: I had an idea of a soulmate au based upon a trend set on tik tok and I wanted to bring it to life.Or the one where in an alternate universe, Clint and y/n haven’t met yet and soulmates are a real thing. The only way you can communicate , until you meet them in person, is through the music you play. Y/n has a certain...taste in music.Disclaimer. I don’t own the rights to the music . All rights go to Corpse and 5 Seconds of Summer and their counterparts and anyone else who has rights to that music. I am just using it in a fictional purpose.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Reader, Clint Barton - Relationship, Reader - Relationship, tony stark - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	Teeth - Soulmate AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello! I this idea got from tik tok that I wanted to share. I don’t know who started the trend/idea otherwise I would give them credit. But whoever it is, if you see this I thank you for the idea and the credit is yours. But I hope you enjoy this Au

She had been at it again. The songs, side by side, had played at least 50 times in the last few hours. He could be exaggerating but the never ending flow of each song had been so consistent, he couldn’t be sure. The arrow notched and ready to go curved through the air and landed just right of the bullseye. All because of the alarmingly low voice sweltering in his ear. _Again. _“Arrow, no. Fuck you stupid song.”__

He didn’t know the artist or the song but his soulmate sure did. And it proved to Clint that whoever his soulmate was, had... particularly interesting tastes in music and was also more than likely having current relationship problems. Another arrow threaded through the string as he notched it into his bow. He cursed lightly as the chorus started to play, the words hitting at an inopportune time. The arrow shot through the air, quivering slightly, and missing but still landing in the just right spot, splitting through the previous arrow. He cursed as the muffled sound repeated one last time. 

_Choke me like you hate me_

__It kept going. The lyrics getting more and more explicit as they went. It was effecting Clint in ways that he isn’t normally effected. “I need coffee” he uttered, setting down his bow. He wasn’t used to this. And he hated the way it made him feel. More importantly, he hated how his soulmate was feeling._ _

__The kitchen and common area were dead silent and inky black. It seemed as if everyone had drifted off to their own dwellings. And for good reason. As the coffee machine blinked to life, 1:30 am blinked softly back at him, a soft glow lighting that corner of the kitchen and emitting out, just reaching the island._ _

__“Even if you are a night owl Hawk, coffee isn’t the best idea at this time of night. I should know. I drink it on a regular basis until at least 3 am.” Tony’s voice floated it’s way through Clint’s hearing aids, the amusement clear through the over exhaustion. He had been working through something. Again. “By the way you are rubbing at your head it is soulmate music rush hour. Which one is it at the moment? Corpse or 5SOS?”_ _

__Clint wasn’t surprised that Tony knew the signs as well as he did. He was almost in the same situation. Except Tony didn’t have a soulmate that seemed to be calling out for help. “Something like that however, right now it is quiet. But a lot of Corpse tonight.” he sighed as he felt the coffee soothe down his throat. It made him feel better, even if to just feel something other than the rush of muffled lyrics._ _

__“And no hints? No hints at all?” Tony scoffed at the irony. The same songs playing over and over again and all Clint had to go on was that they might enjoy kinky sex and they may be having relationship problems. Clint downed the rest of his coffee, watching as Tony grimaced visibly._ _

__Clint grinned in spite of his predicament, watching Tony suffer even just a little, was lifting his spirits. “You know how I drink coffee is charming.” His grin was a shit eating one, mischievous in all parts._ _

__“The way you drink coffee is atrocious asshat. None the less. Come down to the lab with me. I am gonna help you solve your problem. Let us go hunt down a soulmate.”_ _


End file.
